Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for preparing analog signals for a boundary scan test process.
The mode of operation of a boundary scan is described in further detail, for instance, in Elrad, 3-92, pp. 36-41. The boundary scan has become the standard system for testing integrated circuits as well as complex systems.
The disadvantage of the boundary scan is that it can be used only with digital systems. Analog signals cannot be detected by the boundary scan test.
However, even in digital signals, it is increasingly necessary to test analog signals which are produced, for instance by A/D converters, D/A converters or reference voltages.